


The Year of the OX in the Deckerstar Household

by Chany28



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chinese New Year, F/M, Fluff, Trixifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28
Summary: Trixifer interaction with a story about the Chinese Zodiac with a little Deckerstar at the end
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	The Year of the OX in the Deckerstar Household

**Author's Note:**

> I'm celebrating Chinese New Year, unfortunately due to lockdown not with the family, so I wrote this silly story instead. Hope you enjoy it.   
> Thanks to Tori for tidying it up for me.   
> Gung Hei Fat Choi to everyone, stay safe and hope the Year of the Ox is good for you.

Chinese New Year in the Deckerstar Household

Concentration furrowed Trixie’s brow, the tip of her pink tongue, just poking out of her pouting mouth. The handle of the paintbrush being squeezed tight in her small hand, as she carefully marked out the words on the banner she was making for school. 

Her Step-Devil leaned against the kitchen counter, suited immaculately as always, one red-bottomed shoe on show as his ankles were crossed, the toe of this shoe resting on the hard wood floor. 

Pushing off the counter he walked over to survey the urchin’s artistic work. “This is looking remarkably precise, your school is lucky to have you.” Trixie’s face flushed with pride as she knew the Devil did not lie, “We are celebrating Chinese New Year today at school. It’s the year of the ox.”

Musing a while before speaking, “I remember when the Chinese calendar and the animals were devised,” chuckling softly as if he found this funny. “Oh, tell me about it Lucifer, please,” begged Trixie.

“Well, there are twelve animals in the Chinese _‘zodiac’_. The calendar starts with the rat and ends with the pig.” Lucifer sat down next to Trixie, to tell the story.

“The lord Buddha, another being like my dad,” he huffed, “was leaving for Earth and because he was full of himself too, he asked the animals to come and wave him off.” Giggling at the thought of animals waving, Trixie looked at Lucifer wide-eyed, desperate for more story.

So, he carried on… “Only twelve turned up, so he rewarded each of them with a year named after them. He decided he would do this in the order they turned up. Well, the ox was leading the group and he felt proud, he was going to be first, but the crafty rat had hitched a ride and as they got close to Buddha he jumped off and was first to the feet of Lord Buddha, hence the rat is the first year of the Chinese zodiac.”

“That’s the sort of thing you would do Lucifer,” Trixie couldn’t help laughing at the indignation marring his beautiful face, “Oh spawn, how you wound me,” holding his hand to his heart, but then laughing and agreeing with her.

“Does the ox I’ve drawn look like a real ox?” the question flummoxed the Devil, as he did not lie. However, neither did his urchin. He didn’t want to upset the urchin, as that would bring tears and he hated his Decker women crying.

“What type of ox is it?” This bought him some time as the child pondered his question, “it’s like _‘Ferdinand the Bull’_ from the film we watched the other day,” Trixie told him excitedly as she remembered snuggling up to his warm body as they watched the movie about the bull that loved flowers and his escapades.

Lucifer huffed slightly. He remembered the sentimental mush he’d been forced to watch; but he also remembered the warm feelings he had with Trixie curled into him on one side and the detective, his wife, on the other. It had been a beautiful Devil’s sandwich.

“Well urchin, your drawing is true to form.” The smile that erupted across her face made his heart swell and he felt more like an angel than the Devil for once.

Chloe walked in to find Trixie wrapped around Lucifer’s waist, paintbrush in hand awfully close to his favorite Armani suit. But instead of looking horrified, he had a serene air about him. This time it was her heart that swelled. How far her husband, Satan, The Devil, had come.

“I’ve brought Chinese food,” Chloe called out. Delighted “whoops” came from both child and man, as they said, in unison, “We really are celebrating Chinese New Year.”

“School first, with your lovely banner,” her mom instructed Trixie. “I’ll cook a veritable feast, to celebrate when you get home, and I might just find some red packets for you too.”

“Oh, I know what those are; you put money in them for good luck.” Trixie’s eyes sparkled at the thought of Lucifer giving her money. He was always generous, but looking at her mom’s face, she knew that it would be curtailed. She also knew Lucifer would hide some away for her too as she saw him give her a wink as he stood behind Chloe.

“I love celebrating other culture’s traditions,” Trixie confessed; then continued, “I think it brings people closer together.”

“I’m so glad you have such a lovely, open mind; just as you accepted me from the start,” Lucifer said as he was remembering their first encounter when he’d said his name, and Trixie had replied, “like the Devil?” and hadn’t been fazed when he’d replied “exactly.

“When you get to school, you can wish all your classmates and teachers ‘Gung Hei Fat Choi’ and you can paint this on your poster _**‘公喜发财'**_. This wishes prosperity for the New Year.

“Thank you, Lucifer. I’m going to tell the teacher the story you told me,” Chloe raised an eyebrow as if to question if this was suitable for school, “It’s harmless, Detective, don’t worry. I’m a responsible Devil!”

Chuckling suggestively _’not always’_ , was Chloe’s thought as she had news for them tonight. They were going to have an addition to the family in the year of the ox. Definitely a Happy New Year for them.


End file.
